A long Weekend
by Anna-Cate
Summary: What will happen when Lily and James are forced into spending an entire weekend together? Will Lily finally see the good side of Potter, or will this weekend just back up all her preconceived thoughts about him? Cute. Lily.E x James.P
1. The Letter That Ruined My Life

A Long Weekend

Chapter 1 ~ The Letter That Ruined My Life

~Quote~

'Being in the army is like being in the boy scouts, except that the boy scouts have adult supervision.'

~Mood Music~

She Hates Me – Puddle Of Mudd

'I can't believe he's making us do this!' I complained for the 100th time today. 'A week? A whole _week_?' I asked before continuing, not bothering to wait for answer. 'I mean how much self control does Dumbledore think I have? Because, I'm telling you, if he annoys so much as once, I _will_ kill him!' I raged, pacing angrily across Marlene's bedroom floor.

'Lily, will you just_ relax_?' Marlene sighed. 'I mean, I think you've mentioned your dislike of Potter once or twice before, but could you maybe just contain it before you wear a path in my carpet?' Marlene asked, indicating the spot I been trampling over since I had received the letter from Dumbledore this morning.

Sighing heavily, I dumped myself down onto Marlene's ridiculously oversized bed, and snatching up Dumbledore's letter began to reread it in the foolish hope that the words would change if I willed for it hard enough.

_Dear Miss Evans, _

_I would first like to congratulate you on receiving the coveted Head Girl position; I think you will make a splendid Head Girl. _

_But onto business. This year I wish you and Mr. Potter, to organise a prefect training weekend for any time over the coming summer. I think it would be a good way for all the new prefects to bond before the start of term. _

_I trust that Mr. Potter and yourself will be able to make this a very enjoyable experience for all this involved. _

_Please owl me with details in due course. _

_I hope you enjoy the rest of your summer, and Good Luck!_

_Yours Sincerely, _

_Professor Dumbledore_

I scowled at the parchment, blaming the inanimate object for my cruel fate.

I will admit here that it was Marlene who had finally worked out that Dumbledore kept referring to 'Mr. Potter' because the toe-rag had, in fact, made Head Boy. I was shocked at first too, but now I'm just plain angry.

I mean, how in the name of Merlin had he managed that? I have worked my butt off for the past 6 years to get this, and Potter just waltzes in, broomstick in one hand, hair in the other and _Boom!,_ Dumbledore makes him Head Boy. Honestly, I thought the man had more sense! The 'marauders' (as they have rather pathetically named themselves) are just going to use Potter as a Get Out Of Jail Free Card, like another Remus, but with more power. And then, as if to add insult to injury, I've got to give up one of my weekends and spend even more of my time with that _idiot_. I mean, is a whole year not punishment enough for my unknown crime?

Okay, if I'm being honest with myself, the idea of a prefect training weekend is rather ingenious, and I would be totally for it if it was Remus who had made Head Boy, but alas, I have no such luck.

There's just something about that bloody boy... he just riles me. Merlin, I sound deranged. But it's_ him _that does it to me; even _thinking_ about him is enough to send me crazy.

I came back from my inner ranting when a perfectly aimed pillow landed with a muted thud on my face. 'Lily' Marlene yawned 'I have listened to you ranting about James for the past _3 hours_. Can we _please_ talk about something else?' she begged.

I threw the soft looking (but what revealed itself to be unpleasantly hard) pillow off me, and rolled over to prop myself up on my elbows. 'Well, what do you suggest?' I grumbled, rubbing my throbbing nose.

'Food' Marlene grinned, patting her stomach. I sighed and heaved myself up.

'You know, I still can't eat mashed potato after what Potter did with it that time back in 5th year. I mean that boy really is the most revolting thing...' I began angrily.

'Here we go again...' Marlene sighed, leading the way down to the kitchen. I ignored her and continued my complaining. I needed to get in a whole weekend's worth in to make up for when I would have to leave her behind to go spend the weekend with _him_.

'My ears are burning. I wonder who could be talking about me.' A deep and slightly amused voice said.

My heart skipped a beat before taking off so hard and fast I swear it should have burst straight out of my chest in the embarrassment of being caught bitching red-handed. For some reason I thought he was going to storm off in huff and ignore me for the next few weeks, before I remembered that he was not a girl.

I was acutely aware that my face was burning so much it would have been quicker for me to fry my eggs on my cheeks rather waste time getting the frying pan out, as I looked up into the toe-rags face. Merlin, how I would love to punch that arrogant smirk right off his face.

'Well, you know what that say; I said to cover my insane embarrassment 'speak of the devil... and the devil shall appear.'

'Speak of me often then?' Potter grinned mischievously, 'seeing as I'm usually around.'

'More than you know.' Marlene murmured as she pulled plates out of the cupboard.

From the cocky look on Potters face I knew he had heard her, and I narrowed my eyes at Marlene, before turning back to Potter. 'You wish.'

'Oh believe me, I wish for you to do a lot more than talk about me with those lips of yours.' I could tell by the disturbing grin on his face that his thoughts were far from innocent.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I snapped, now really angry, but unable to do anything too bad to this idiot because this wasn't my house.

'Visiting my beloved aunt.' He said innocently, falling into one of the dining room chairs and spreading himself across it before patting the seat next to him.

_Stupid pureblood families,_ all marrying each other; meaning James is actually related to most of my friends. I ignored his offer and seated myself instead at the breakfast bar which was located in relative safety on the other side of the large kitchen.

'Mums not here' Marlene called over her shoulder as she began slapping ham and lettuce onto some bread. 'As you very well know' she added. 'So why are you here?' she asked, flicking her eyes very obviously towards me.

'Caught me' he chuckled, pulling a piece of parchment from his jeans and throwing it onto the table in front of him. 'Dumbledore's weekend training programme' he explained, nodding toward the letter. 'Thought we better get organising, Evans. Lots to do. It's going to be a fun weekend.' He drawled in what I'm sure he thought was a seductive manner while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at me. I don't think dry retching was the effect he was going for.

I groaned when I added preparation and planning to the amount of time I'd have to spend with the idiot over the holidays. '_Fine_, let's get started.' I sighed, dragging myself away from my safe spot in the corner, and further towards the menace that is Potter.

'Right now?' he asked. 'In front of Marlene? I mean, I know you're best friends and all, and but you don't really do _everything_ together do you? But I mean, if you really want to, I can deal.'

My face reddened as I realised what he was insinuating. 'Oh, shut it Potter!' I snapped. 'We all know I was talking about the planning for the weekend.' I said, smacking him around the back of the head as I walked around his chair. _How in Merlin's name does he manage to make me so uncomfortable?' _

James grinned at me, shoving his hand into his already tousled black hair.

'Any ideas about what to do for this thing?' I asked in the politest tone I could muster as I slipped onto the chair opposite Potter.

'Actually, yeah.' He said, combing his hair with his fingers. 'No need to look so surprised.' He chuckled. I became aware of my gaping mouth and promptly snapped it shut. 'I was thinking we could do one of those muggle training courses. You know, those men that go around dressed like trees, and shout 'BANG BANG' at each other?

'The army.' I supplied.

'Sure.' Potter said, ruffling his hair again.

'You know, that's not a half bad idea.' I said thoughtfully, and he positively beamed at the praise. Maybe he was smarter than I give him credit for.

Marlene walked over to us then, and placed a huge plate of sandwiches in front of us. I had to look away as Potter picked up sandwich after sandwich, inhaling them one after the other. I could see no sign that he was chewing his food.

I take it back. Maybe Potter is _just_ as smart as I give him credit for.

**A/N: What did you think? Let me know, and constructive criticism would be great!**

**And, it's 5am right now, I've been writing this since one. I really hope you like it, and I apologise for any spelling mistakes! **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	2. Of Stamps, Croissants and Green Hair

Chapter 2 ~ Of Stamps, Croissants and Green Hair

~ Quote~

'Behind every successful man, is a woman doing all of the work'

~Mood Music~

The Truth Is A Terrible Thing ~ You Me At Six

'Will you stop?' I snapped at Potter, irritated beyond belief. 'I can't believe that Dumbledore actually thinks you will make a good Head Boy.' I fumed.

'Are you still upset about that?' Potter asked incredulously. 'And there I was beginning to think that if you weren't beginning to like me, you were at least realising and accepting my amazing skills' he continued arrogantly, flipping the last stamp fluidly through his fingers.

'Yes I'm still _upset_.' I answered through clenched teeth, ignoring the last part of his speech. There was no doubt James had 'amazing skills': he had managed to convince the army to allow a group of underage teenagers to use their facilities, without adult supervision. I don't know how he did it, and I'm slightly afraid to ask.

However, I do have the feeling that this whole process could have taken a lot less time, and that James has dragged out the whole thing a lot longer than necessary, with silly little things like _holding the stamp hostage_.

I leaped at him and with effort managed to pry the stamp out from between his fingers. I smiled triumphantly as I licked the stamp and stuck it onto the final letter.

Potter coughed awkwardly. 'Err, Lily?' he asked, his eyes flicking down to where I was sprawled across him. I blushed furiously and jumped off of him. It didn't escape my notice that this isn't the first time I have become a little too comfortable around Potter in the last few days. There was just something about him that made me relaxed, friendly, and _pissed off,_ all at the same time.

Coughing to hide my embarrassment, I yanked my T-shirt back down from where it had hitched up. When I finally let myself look at him again, I could see a faint blush dying in his cheeks. _At least it wasn't only me that was finding this whole situation weird. _

'Right, let's go send these' I waved at the stack of letters that needed to be mailed to rental and delivery companies. 'Then all we have to do is notify the prefects as to where and when to arrive, and send the details to Dumbledore.'

'That can't wait until tomorrow?' Potter asked, looking upset. I told you he was trying to drag this out.

'Oh come one, Potter. That will only take an hour to do at the most.' I reasoned.

'Yeah, but we've still got to eat...' Trust him to think about his stomach before anything else. 'And that makes it _two_ hours...' he hedged. 'So I think it's best to just call it a day.' He grinned at me hopefully, like a child asking his mother for an ice-cream.

Realising that he would just moan at me until he got his way, I caved before I got the headache I seemed to find myself with so often when around him.

'Okay. Here's a compromise: we'll go post these' I picked up the pile of letter 'and then grab something to eat.' I laughed when I saw Potters face light up when I said 'post'.

'And you'll show me how it works?' he asked eagerly, almost jumping out of his seat. It wasn't too hard to imagine him with a wagging tail, licking my face like an excited puppy.

'Sure.' I agreed, pretty certain that when he saw how boring putting letters in a post-box was he would be disappointed.

It turns out I was wrong; Potter was fascinated and stood pushing all the letters through one at a time, like you did when you were little and your Dad would lift you up so you could reach the gap. Difference was it took a lot longer when you had over 30 letters to post. There was a queue by the time Potter was content, and even then my teasing couldn't quite wipe the stupid grin off of his face.

I looked at my watch and growled lightly under my breath. Potter was late. I don't know why I had begun to expect him to be reliable.

_Oh come on Lily._ I told myself. _He's been really good recently: not late once_. _Something must have come up. _However the cynical Lily Evans couldn't quite make herself believe in James Potter's innocence.

I jumped when I felt someone tap my shoulder, and I whirled around, hand shooting automatically for my wand, all too aware of what kind of things happened to young girls around here.

'Whoah!' Potter jumped alarmed, taking a step back and raising his hands into the air. I let out a massive sigh of relief. It was just Potter.

'Your late' I snapped angrily, as I waited for my heart to return to its normal pace.

'I am?' he asked, checking his watch. 'By like, five minutes.' He frowned.

'Still late' I murmured quietly, realising too late that I was overreacting just a tad. 'What's in the bag?' I asked, eyeing the paper bag he was holding.

'Breakfast!' he announced. So that's why he was late; procuring food for his ever empty tummy.

'What you got?' I asked, trying to peek into the bag, deciding that whatever he had brought could either let him off the hook, or secure him onto it more tightly.

'Chocolate croissants' he smiled.

'Yay.' I said, holding my hand out, my anger draining away. 'My favourite.'

'I know' he laughed, passing them to me, and looking around. 'Why did we meet here today anyway?' he asked, just a little confused at why I had chosen this rundown, gross part of town as a meeting point. Can't say I blame him. Every single person that walked past looked either; high, drunk or psychopathic.

'There's someone I want to talk to. He works in a tattoo parlour just across the park.' I said, pointing across the glorified field and taking a huge bite of croissant. 'Come on' I said, spraying crumbs from my mouth. I handed the bag back to James and took off at quick walk across the deserted road, not wanting to stay a second longer here than I had to.

James followed me, and I began chattering to cover my unease. 'I was thinking: we need to spice this weekend up at a bit. It's a good idea, all the training and stuff, but I think the prefects need some sort of test at the end of it. You know, something to aim for. This guy can help us out.' I said, nodding in the general direction of the shop.

James pulled me on a detour around a loose circle of used syringes and looked down on me quizzically. 'I do think that's a good idea Lily. But what kind of test? And why this guy? 'Cause to be honest; I'm not sure whether we can trust him.' He said, eyeing the crude slogans graffitied along the wall we were following. 'Why can't we just have Sirius or Peter test them?' he asked.

'I want them to think it's real. They know that Sirius and Peter don't pose any real threat.' James raised his eyebrow at me. 'They know they won't really hurt them.' I adjusted, and James nodded his approval. 'And if we're doing this weekend muggle style, I want the prefects to have to face muggles at the end of it. I want them to believe that whatever's happening is real and not a 'test'. That way we can see how they would perform in real life situations, and not in the safe conditions they would know they were in if Peter brandished his wand at them. Not that one could ever feel too safe when Peter waves his wand in your face; you never know what he may accidently do. It'll only last a few hours.' I told James, who still looked unconvinced. 'Look James, I knew this guy in primary school; we're good friends. We can trust him. And he already knows about what we are, so we aren't breaking the Statute of Secrecy.' James gave me a truly puzzled gaze.

'Look, I'll explain it more later but we're here' I said, pointing to a ratty shop front.

I took a deep breath and pushed through the door. I reached back to haul James in, who seemed incapable of making himself walk inside. 'Hey Guy.' I said cheerfully to the green haired, heavily tattooed teenager who was sitting in front of me.

**A/N: So what was **_**that **_**all about?**

**Well, you'll just have to wait (and read!) to find out. :)**

**Please Review! **

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


	3. Tent Trouble

Chapter 3 ~ Tent Trouble

~ Quote ~

It always rains on tents. Rainstorms will travel thousands of miles, against prevailing winds for the opportunity to rain on a tent.

~ Mood Music ~

Luke Bryan - Rain Is A Good Thing

'For Merlin's sake, Potter! It is _really_ not that hard!' I yelled at the dopey looking boy standing in front of me.

I let out a deep breath and massaged my temples, trying to rid myself of my frustration. With James standing in front of me, I found it impossible.

'Okay. I'm going to say this as simply as possible.' I said slowly and precisely. 'Pick up the pole, and thread it through the cover.' James gave me a blank stare.

'Dammit, Potter!' I _know_ you are not this stupid!' I snapped. 'It is just a _tent_.'

'But _Lily_.' He whined. 'No one's around, why can't we just use magic?'

'Potter, it was your idea to do a muggle weekend in the first place, and as long as I'm here, you're going to do it properly.' I snapped, my temper slowly slipping out of my control.

'I didn't think it would be this hard.' He admitted. 'I really don't know how you guys do it.'

'We do it, because we don't have an alternative, and because IT ISN'T THAT HARD! Now will you just push the pole through the gap and – POTTER! You_ idiot_!' I screamed, dropping the tent and squeezing my hands into tight fists.

'What?' he jumped, alarmed at my sudden outburst. 'I was just doing what you told me to.'

'You just _snapped_ the pole. The tent won't _stay up_ without a pole.' He looked confused. I mumbled a few obscenities and then tried to explain myself to someone who had the intellect levels of a three year old. 'The tent is_ broken_. That means that it won't stay up, and that you can't _sleep_ in it tonight.' I said slowly and precisely, squeezing my hands together and trying really, _really_ hard not to do anything violent.

'_Oh_. Well we could always just -' James flicked a stray stick in my face like a wand.

'No.' I said, grabbing it from his hand and snapping it two. 'We'll just have to try and fix it. The muggle way.'

'The muggle way?'

'The muggle way' I confirmed. 'Duct tape.' I said firmly, and reached into my rucksack.

'You just carry it around with you?' James looked bewildered as I pulled out a roll.

'We're camping. You always end up needing duct tape when you're camping.'

'I'll have to take your word for that.' James mumbled to himself.

'Alright, get the two poles, hold the ends together, and I'll tape them up.' He gave me a dubious look but did as instructed.

After an age, and half a roll of duct tape later, I finally decided that the pole was fixed. 'Alright, try and thread it through again. Potter. Potter. Push it through.' The tent shook a little, but nothing else happened. 'James! What are you doing?' I asked, exasperated.

'It doesn't fit.'

'What do you mean it _doesn't fit_?' I growled.

'What do you think I mean? It doesn't bloody fit!'

'Ergh. Let me see.' I ordered, elbowing him out of the way. 'Bloody hell Potter. Why did you put so much bleeding tape on it? You've made it too thick. It won't fit through now.' Potters eyes widened in indignation.

'I suppose it would be my fault.' He clipped out, irritated.

'Normally is.' Potter opened his mouth to retort but I slapped my hand over it before he could voice his thoughts. 'Okay. Let's not start the weekend fighting.' I said, sensing where this quarrelling would lead. 'We'll just…make do with what we have.' I sighed, my anger disappearing and leaving me feeling drained.

'And how exactly do you propose we do that?' he asked.

'Find some sticks.' I suggested, shooing him away.

Ten minutes later I discovered that Potters idea of a 'stick' is actually what appears to be the trunk of a fallen tree.

'Merlin, Potter. That thing's bigger than the bleeding tent.'

Dropping the log onto the floor with a thud he walked away mumbling something about 'never being happy'.

Huffing, I picked up some normal sized sticks, and began lining them up against the pole. A couple minutes later the tent was standing up – _sort of_. I had fed the pole through until the duct tape lodged it in place, and then with some sturdy looking branches shoved the tent into an upward stance. I thought the overall look was rather dashing.

'It looks like a trees growing through it.' Potter observed in between huge bites of pasty. In an attempt at civility, instead of hitting him I stole his pasty. 'Hey' he cried after me, but I'd already walked away.

'Hope you like your tent, Potter.' I called over my shoulder.

'Hang on' he called, worry evident in his tone 'you're not actually going to make me stay in that are you?'

'What's wrong with it?' I asked innocently. 'Look, the tree's branches will help shield you from the rain._ Maybe_.' I grinned, swallowing the last bit of pasty and chucking the wrapper at his head.

'How long is this going take?' Potter complained from beside me.

'Not that much longer. It would help if you were actually holding it over the fire.' I advised, moving Potter's mess tin further into the flames. The folded silver pouch in it was slowly expanding.

'Well, I wish it would hurry up. My belly's so empty I might float away from all the air in me.' I gave him a sideways look: Hogwarts should really start teaching mandatory science.

'Look, it's done.' I lied, pulling out the food before it was completely expanded just to stop him from complaining.

He grabbed it out of my hand, tore it open and took a huge, gloopy spoonful. And spat it straight back out. I couldn't stop laughing. 'Merlin's beard! What is that?' he scowled, wiping his mouth on the back of his sleeve.

Trying to gain my composure I answered between giggles. 'Non-meat meatballs.' Potter gave me a disgusted look. 'And tomato sauce.' I grinned.

'There is no _way_ I am eating that!'

'Oh come one, it's not that bad.' I sighed.

'You're right, its worse.'

I looked warily at the sticky mess in the pouch. 'Well I _guess_ we could…' I began, then shook my head, changing my mind.

'We could what?' Potter demanded, jumping at the chance to not eat that congealed mush.

'Well, I suppose the weekend hasn't _really_ begun yet.' Potter and I had decided we should arrive the night before the prefects to make sure everything was in order for their arrival; at least that was my reason, I'm sure Potter had a completely different reason for arriving early – I was definitely sleeping with my wand tonight. 'We could go into the village, I saw a fish 'n' chip shop on the way in.'

'Ahh, Lily. I just remembered why I love you! Let's go.' James jumped straight up, grabbed his jacket and hauled me up after him, his stomach letting out a low rumbling as he chucked the silver pouch into the rubbish bag.

It had been a good night. A fun night. An easy night. It was enjoyable, okay? Not even the pounding rain could keep me from sleeping deeply and happily. Jeez, Lily. Get a grip. This is _James_ we're talking about. James _Potter_. The arrogant toe-rag who has been annoying you since you stepped onto the Hogwarts Express in 1st year.

With my jumbled thoughts unresolved I sighed and crawled out from my tent. The grass wet my socks as I trundled around the camp.

It was the cursing that drew my attention toward Potter's tent – if you could call it that. It looked like it had collapsed during the night; probably from the weight of the crashing rain. The duct taped pole had given way, the tape just bowing with it, and the sticks had been washed from their holds in the ground.

The obscenities from within were gradually growing louder and more crude, the tent crashing around, the pegs being flung from their holds as Potter tried to wrestle himself out of his predicament.

'Hold on, Potter. Let me help.' I giggled, rushing over.

'Merlin Lily, _finally_.' He grumbled. 'How heavy do you sleep? I've been calling you for two hours.'

'Really?' I asked, surprised, searching for the zip in the pile of wet material. 'I didn't hear anything.'

'Well, I may have exaggerated a little.' He admitted as I found the zip and let him out. He crawled out in his sleeping bag. Half of his hair was dry and rumpled, the other half wet and sticking to his forehead. As he shed the sleeping bag I could see that his cloths too were half and half.

'What the bleeding hell happened?' I asked, trying to hold in my laughter.

'Well, one half of the tent collapsed and soaked me, and the other half didn't.' he snapped.

'You should have come into my tent.' I told him.

He scoffed. 'Yeah right. We both know I would have quite the shiner right now if I had even attempted that.'

I shrugged allowing that.

**A/N: I hope you like that. Most of the things in this chapter have actually happened to me; don't you just love camping? **

**Review?**


	4. Mudblood

Chapter 4 ~ Mudblood

~ Quote ~

A good head and a good heart are always a formidable combination ~

Nelson Mandela

~ Mood Music ~

**Any Suggestions?**

The prefects started arriving in dribs and drabs from about 9 o'clock, most complaining loudly about the time; the Slytherins just complaining in general. James seemed happy to just mull around, chatting to whomever about whatever, but I was beginning to worry just a little. What if everyone thought it was boring? What if someone got _hurt_? There were _so _many things that could go _so_ wrong.

About fifteen minutes later James found me in my tent, hyperventilating and talking to myself.

'Err, Lily?' he called in through the opening. 'You're not changing or anything, are you?' I wasn't sure, but I thought I caught a hopeful note in his voice.

'Sorry to disappoint, Potter, but no, I am fully clothed.' He coughed awkwardly and scrambled his way in. His arms were spilled out in front of him, trying to find an empty space, but strangely seemed to only find me, his glasses slipping down his sweaty nose. Finally, he was in, sitting next to me, long legs sprawled out, his feet poking out the door, and letting in a welcome breeze.

'Merlin, Lily! It's bloody boiling in here.' He complained, shaking his T-shirt out, and pushing up his glasses.

I gave no response and he gave me a sideways glance.

'You okay?' he asked, scrutinising me.

'You pick now to be observant?' I mumbled, avoiding the question.

'You can't answer a question with a question.' He laughed, poking me in the side, and rolling over onto his belly, resting his chin on his palms.

'I'm fine.' I replied stiffly, making a move to escape.

'Hang on, Lily.' He called, placing a hand on my thigh and pushing my back down onto the floor. 'Are you really alright?' The sincerity in his voice shocked me into answering truthfully.

'No.'

'What's wrong?' He asked, worry instantly springing up onto his features.

I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders. 'I dunno. It's just… it could all just go so wrong.' I admitted, shaking my head. I hated acknowledging weakness, especially to Potter.

James scrambled to sit up, his long legs flying around until he was sitting cross legged, his head bent to the awkwardly to the side to stop it from bursting through the top of the tent.

'No, it won't.' He reassured me gently.

'How can you be so calm?' I demanded, poking him in the chest, hurting my finger. 'We have all these students here, who we're supposed to look after, whose parents have _trusted_ us to keep out of harm's way...' I trailed off; all the dire possibilities making my head swim.

'I can be calm because I won't be any use to anyone wound up.' James said softly, making me glare at him. 'All I'm saying' he added hastily 'is that it can be more productive to take a step back and look at the bigger picture; most of the time you'll find your getting anxious about nothing, or something that's easily fixed. If that isn't the case, _then _I panic.'

'I've never seen you panic.' I accused him.

'That's because I've never found myself in a situation where I couldn't figure out a solution.' He didn't say it arrogantly, only stating a fact, and it was this neutral tone that made me work to slow down my breathing and listen to the sense he appeared to be talking. 'And you shouldn't have either. You're bright, Lily. You can overcome anything thrown at you. You just have to have a little more belief in your capabilities.' He nodded encouragingly and gave me a small smile.

'When did this become a counselling session?' I asked uncomfortably, my eyes roaming the tent to avoid looking at him.

He shook his head, and gave me a lopsided grin. 'Look, Lily, we've planned everything perfectly. There won't be _one _thing happening on this campsite that we won't be aware of. Plus, do you really think Dumbledore would have let us go ahead with this if he hadn't thought it was 100% secure for his students?' he asked.

'I suppose not' I shifted uncomfortably, the heat and James's close presence making me hot and sweaty. 'But, I mean, he's made mistakes before.' James raised his eyebrows sceptically. 'He chose you as Head Boy, didn't he?' I shrugged, dashing out of the tent before Potter could retaliate.

I had already squeezed myself between two Ravenclaws when James managed to scramble his way out of the tent, and I gave him an arrogant smirk, safe in the knowledge that he couldn't get to me when I was standing between two witnesses.

Remus appeared a few minutes later in the designated apparating area Dumbledore had set up inside the wards and charms he had cast over the entire training base. The 'Safe Zone' (James, not me) included much of the forest behind our camp as well, and no one was allowed to pass beyond this barrier without mine or James's express permission for the next couple of days.

These enchantments stopped unsuspecting muggles and dark wizards alike from finding us. It was a safe haven for our time here, and the reassurance that Dumbledore had cast the spells himself only served to calm me more. James was right; nothing could happen to us here.

After a quick head count, James and I gathered all the prefects around and explained to them the aim of the trip. The idea of a muggle weekend was fascinating to most. Unsurprisingly the Slytherins sneered, their glares pointed directly at me. I couldn't hear what they were whispering to each other but I knew it wouldn't be anything complimentary.

'Oi!' James shouted, making all the prefects jump, and Remus to shoot him a warning glance, but none of the anger drained from his face. He was surging toward the Slytherins, his face screwed tight in rage.

He came to a halt just in front of them. 'When the Head Girl's talking to you, you will bloody well listen!' he shouted.

'I guess she would have to be a good _head girl_ if she's got a pureblood like you sticking up for her.' The Slytherin drawled, eyeing Lily suggestively. 'I might give her a go.' I didn't think it was possible, but James's face turned an even deeper shade of red; he was almost puce. He took a step forward, planting himself right in front of the Slytherin, their faces so close their noses were only millimetres away from each other.

'Excuse me?' James whispered so low that everyone was leaning forward to hear.

'I mean, it's understandable that you get so worked up when you're reminded that I could actually have her if I wanted to; it's not like she's yours. As far as I can tell, she's willing to do you, but not actually go out with you? I wouldn't let the little bitch get away with humiliating me day after day, but then, your family always were a little odd when it came to muggles and their…_ spawn_.' He said eyeing me with disgust.

James's fist twitched, and for one horrifying moment I thought he was going to snap and hit this guy. But what he did surprised me even more; he burst out laughing.

'I'm sorry? It's just that it sounded like you were criticizing me for being interested in 'muggles and their spawn'? But it's funny. I heard through the grapevine that your marrying Rowan; your cousin. That's messed up dude. You're going to have to increase your gene pool someday because 'as far as I can tell' you've just doubled the chance of your unfortunate child inheriting that awful nose you both have.' He said, indicating the Slytherins extremely large schnoz. The rest of the prefects were trying to hold in their giggles, all waiting to see what the response to this blatant attack on pureblood inbreeding would be.

The Slytherin just sniffed delicately and took a step back, accepting defeat.

'Apologise.' James ordered, side stepping and sweeping his arm back to indicate me. I froze, unable to move. The Slytherin appeared to have had the same reaction, his eyes held wide in horror.

'You're joking right?' He asked. 'You want me to apologise to _her_?'

'That's what I said' James bit out, the vein reappearing on his forehead. The Slytherin flicked his eyes from James to me, indecision clear in his eyes. 'You disrespected her, and I won't tolerate that. Not here, and not when we're back at Hogwarts. So either you apologise, _and mean it_, or you can pick up your bag up and go home, _leaving_ your prefect badge behind you.' James gave a 2 second smirk to show his seriousness before raising his eyebrows in wait for the Slytherins next move.

He swore and grabbed his bag up from the floor. 'Fuck this. I'm not sticking around to be ordered around by that _mudblood_.' A simultaneous intake of breath was taken by all the other prefects, but I wasn't surprised by this; he'd been humiliated, and now wished to do the humiliating and I was the easiest target.

James leapt forward with a guttural growl that made him sound more animal than man, and pushed the Slytherin into the apparating zone. Grabbing him by the elbow James spun and they disapparated together.

They left behind a shocked silence before ripples of hushed conversation surged through the crowd toward me.

Remus stepped forward, placing a reassuring hand on my elbow. 'Are you okay?' I nodded mutely. What surprised me the most about this whole debacle had been my lack of action; I had felt more than happy to have _Potter _of all people, sticking up for and protecting me. In some ways I had felt glad that he cared enough to get so worked up about one stupid Slytherin.

James reapparated about five minutes later and the loud buzz of conversation dropped away instantly, all eyes swivelling toward him. He spared none of them a glance and came striding straight toward me. I hadn't moved since he had left, and taking hold of my wrist he pulled me off toward the back of the camp, out of earshot of everyone else.

'How are you feeling?' He asked.

'Fine.' I brushed off his concern; it wasn't like the first time I'd ever been called that before. 'What did you do with him?' I asked, cutting through all the bullcrap.

'I took him into Epping Forest and brutally murdered him, before calling Sirius and Peter to help me bury the body.'

'You really should have burnt it, much less likely to be found my hungry dogs then. But apart from that minor hiccup in the execution of your plan, I'm glad.'

'I took him to Dumbledore. He's dealing with it.' James sighed, rubbing his eyes as if he were suddenly tired.

'And you didn't panic once.' I grinned.

'Not that you would have noticed if it had been present underneath all of that anger.' He teased.

'Oh, so that's your secret. Don't panic, just get angry?'

'It's worked for me so far hasn't it?' I narrowed my eyes at him and gave him a light hip bump.

'We better get back. Them lot are getting restless.' He spun around toward the prefects, and his eyes widened as if he had only just remember that they were there.

'Oh, yeah.' He strode forward, indicating that everyone huddle around. 'I have a quick announcement to make; from Dumbledore. Firstly, he wants you all to know that the same rules that apply at Hogwarts apply here; no bullying of any kind will be accepted, and appropriate punishments will be given if you are found to be doing so.' James's eyes flickered to me and away so fast I couldn't work out whether I had imagined it or not. 'And secondly, that your attendance on the trip is not compulsory. It was organised by Lily and I as a fun way to prepare you guys for the start of the year, but it isn't necessary for you to be here; if you decide to leave now it won't have an impact on your roles as prefects in September. So if you wish to leave, please do so now, before I close the apparating spot.' James finished, and waited casually for everyone's reactions.

The group of prefects dressed in green were the first to start muttering among themselves. The other houses joined in eventually, but more to discuss what the Slytherins could possibly be discussing.

After a couple of awkward minutes I was desperate for everyone to just make up their minds about whether they wanted to stay or leave, but when I looked up at James he was looking straight ahead, no sign of impatience in him at all. I narrowed my eyes, and not for the first time wondered if Dumbledore had actually made a good choice in making James head boy; it's not like he didn't have experience in controlling hormone pumpe teenagers, he was captain of the quidditch team for Merlins sake.

I was abruptly pulled from my thoughts when the Slytherins all bent down simultaneously and picked up their bags. Turning away without a word they all marched off toward the apparition area. In ones and twos, the older prefects taking the younger ones in side-along, they all disapparated.

All but one. Left standing alone in the clearing where the rest of her house had stood was a Slytherin girl who spoke up timidly when everyone turned to stare at her.

'I want to stay.' She squeaked, her voice trembling.' I think it sounds like fun.'


	5. Lily's Fear

Chapter 5 ~ Lily's Fear

~ Quote ~

Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen. ~ Winston Churchill

'That's great!' James announced cheerily, 'it_ will_ be fun!' It seemed I wasn't the only one who had suddenly relaxed when they Slytherins left. The entire campsite seemed to breath a sigh of relief.

'But first we have some quick rules to run through, sorting out sleeping arrangements that sort of thing, and then we'll be getting onto activities!' James clapped his hands together and spun to face me. As did everyone else.

Quite unexpectedly I felt peculiar sensation in the pit of my stomach. It was something I hadn't felt for quite a while; I was nervous.

Letting out an awkward cough I began talking. 'Right, well, thanks James.' I paused, looking at all the eyes fixed on me. 'Rules.' I coughed again, not missing the confused look James shot me.

'So, they're basically the same ones we have at Hogwarts, um, with a couple of new additions, due to… um, our…. erm, surroundings.' My face was now bright red and I could feel a trickle of sweat making its way down my temple.

'And I'm going to run through those for you guys!' James cut in brightly, taking the attention off of me. I took a step back and edged myself in beside him, using him like a barrier of protection from the expectation on all the prefects faces.

'Lily?' I snapped out of my daydream and back to embarrassing reality when I looked up to see everyone staring at me. Again.

'Yeah?' I squeaked.

'The tent groups?' he asked, holding out his hand for the list.

'Oh, right. Yes, well… do I have them?' I asked. James gave me an odd look and reached around me to take them out of my hand. 'Oh, I did.' I mumbled, remembering that I had gotten them out of my bag in preparation earlier.

James called the groups out, and handed each one a tent, a map and the first set of instructions. 'So, this is your first task!' James called over the chatter. You have been provided with the first sentence from the instruction manual on how to put up the tent. You also have map. It will be like an _orienteering treasure hunt_, if you will.' James turned grinning to me, probably remembering how he had snorted at the idea when I first suggested it to him.

'Basically, you should have the first clue on the top of your map. Follow the clues and it will lead you to the second part of the instructions and another part of your tent, for example, it could the poles.'

'What do you mean, 'another part of your tent'?' One boy from Ravenclaw called out. 'Tents don't have parts! You just pull them out of the bag and put them up.' There were a few titters around the crowd; even I let out a small chuckle, but it appeared that the majority of the prefects' really were confused by this statement.

'Er, well, I found this confusing as well at first.' James laughed. 'But basically, muggle tents need_ assembling_. They don't just pop up with the wave of a wand!'

'So how are we supposed to figure out how to make the tent?'

'Well…' I cut across James here, knowing that he was still confused by the entire thing of it.

'Okay. We guessed some of you would have less practise with muggle objects than others. So every group has been given someone who is either muggleborn or grew up with muggles, and so has an alright idea about how these things work. For this particular task I would recommend that when you spilt the group into the assembling the tent and orienteering groups that you leave someone who can work out what they're doing with the tent in the assembling group. But that's just advice and you don't have to take it. '

I abruptly stopped taking when I realised I had been rambling. I turned panicked back toward James and he saved me once again by quickly picked up where I had left off.

'So yeah, that's about it really! The first group who completely and correctly, assembles their tent will be the winner. And yes' James chuckled before anyone could ask 'there will be prizes for the winners.'

Everyone cheered, and I let out a sharp burst on the whistle that was hanging around my neck. 'Begin!' James bellowed, looking way to happy about ordering everyone around. I imagine that's why he loves being quidditch captain so much.

There was a frenzy of activity as the group dynamics were sorted out. The loudmouths all stepped up to be leaders and the quieter students just did as they were told. In less than two minutes everyone had a pair from their group of four running off in search of tent parts. Never mind that the majority of these kids had never learnt to read a map or anything.

Once the buzz had quietened down and the teams that had been left behind as tent assemblers realised there was nothing for them to do now but wait, James tapped me lightly on the shoulder and tilting his head away from the nosy prefects asked if he could have a quick word.

'What's up?' I asked once James stopped walking.

'Are you alright?' he asked.

'Yeah'. I answered, surprised at the question. 'Why?'

'It's just that, well, you seemed kind of nervous back there earlier.'

I coughed to cover my embarrassment but James knew me too well to let me get away with that and just waited patiently for me to answer.

'So, I don't really…_do_ public speaking.'

James raised his eyebrows. 'You're joking, right?'

'No!' I cried indignantly. 'I'm being serious, all those… _eyes_ watching me. It freaks me out.'

'You never seemed to have a problem with eyes every time you publicly rejected me.' He said the words lightly but there was an obvious pain beneath them. I chose to sidestep over that particular mine bomb by pretending I hadn't heard it.

'Yes, but I was usually really mad then, and I wasn't really thinking about anyone looking at me, all I was thinking about was _you_.' The huge grin that jumped onto James's face told me had taken that completely the wrong way but I decided to let it go.

'Well, you seemed alright when you talking about the tents…? He trailed off.

I sighed. 'Yeah, well, again, I forgot that everyone was actually listening to me, and in my head I was only talking to you.' James cocked his head questioningly at me and I decided that seeing as I had brought it up I was now obliged to admit to the rest of it. 'I was just really happy that I knew something you didn't. I was trying to show off.' I admitted reluctantly, scratching my nose and waiting for James's reaction.

'Well' James sighed. 'You're right. It _is _hard to find something well, _anyone, _can do better than me, so I suppose when you get your chance to flaunt it…' I smacked his chest, hurting my hand.

'No, but seriously' he said, his voice sobering up, 'why do you get so afraid?'

'I can't explain it really. How do you _not_?' I questioned. James shrugged. I guess I just know that I have something to say that's worth listening to.'

'Oh.' The epiphany hit me like a ton of rocks. There was no way I ever going to admit this to Potter, but I knew it to be true in myself; the majority of the time, I _didn't_ believe I had something to say that was worth listening to. Maybe this weekend would benefit me as much as everyone else.

'So does this mean you think I might make a good Head Boy after all?' James grinned stepping toward me a wicked grin on his face.

'Hmm.' I deliberated, taking a few cautious steps backward. 'You may have a few redeeming qualities.' I allowed.

'A few? James spluttered. I think I have more than a few! It appears you have forgotten about my amazing tent building abilities.'

I couldn't help snorting at that one. 'I will agree that you have a couple of things that make you useful.' I smiled allowing to James to edge a bit closer to me.

'Oh yeah?' He murmured playfully, stooping down so that our eyes were level.

'Yeah. For example, you're_ really_ great at fetching food.' I laughed when James straightened himself up, a scowl marking his face. It was clear he had thought that conversation was going in another direction. _So had I_, I reluctantly admitted to myself. And that thought scared me more than anything else.

'Jam donut?' James called from inside his collapsed tent.

'Don't mind I if I do.' I smiled, taking one. The sugary goodness cheered me up immensely.

**A/N: So I didn't really find this chapter that good, but I haven't updated in ages and I've been trying to write this for so long now that I think its best that I just post the chapter and move on from the headache of it all. **

**I really hope it isn't that bad, and everything should be up to standards for the next chapter!**

**I would really appreciate some feedback on this story though! I think it's funny but I have quite an odd sense of humour so, who knows? Let me know what you think of it!**

**Love, Anna-Cate xxx**


End file.
